<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baisé volé (par Temper4ance) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583099">Baisé volé (par Temper4ance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'épisode du Dislocoeur a fait des ravages dans le cœur de Marinette. Le pire est l'amour déchirant qu'elle porte à Adrien et Chat Noir. Lequel va-t-elle décider d'aimer envers et contre tout?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baisé volé (par Temper4ance)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION SUR NOTRE FORUM FANFICTION</p>
<p>Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours</p>
<p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !</p>
<p>Voici quelque un OS de présentation pour vous montrer un peu le talent de nos auteurs. Celui ci est sur Miraculous et c'est notre Temper4ance qui l'a écrite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Baiser volé</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>- Je suis certain que tu n'en reviens toujours pas des affreuses choses que tu as pu dire à Ladybug, plaisantait Plagg en dégustant amoureusement un énième morceau de camembert.</p>
<p>- Pas depuis que tu te fais une joie de me les rappeler non, soupira Adrien en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>C'était quelques jours après l'épisode du dislocoeur et Adrien ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Il avait oublié la plupart de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et Plagg avait eu la grande amabilité de lui répéter tout ce qu'il avait dit à Ladybug.</p>
<p>Adrien se retourna en soupirant une énième fois dans son lit tout en recouvrant son visage d'une de ses mains. C'était extrêmement cruel et injuste pour lui. Lui, qui avait prévu d'avouer ses sentiments à sa coéquipière, il avait fini par lui cracher à la figure d'horribles choses. Adrien avait terriblement honte.</p>
<p>- Cependant, je suis persuadé qu'elle sait très bien que tu n'étais pas véritablement toi-même, à partir du moment où tu es tombé sous l'emprise de l'Akuma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te libère de l'envoûtement après un baiser.</p>
<p>- QUOI?!</p>
<p>Plagg n'avait aucune idée de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher car ses dernières paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. En témoigne le fait d'Adrien venant vers lui à grandes enjambées.</p>
<p>Affalée sur son bureau, Marinette regardait dans le vide d'un air malheureux. Tikki regardait son amie d'un air triste. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Marinette était tourmentée à cause d'un blond aux yeux verts. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'Adrien Agreste pour une fois. Chat noir était au cœur des tourments de la jeune fille depuis l'épisode du dislocoeur.</p>
<p>- Je me sens vraiment mal Tikki, expliquait Marinette en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Comment est-ce possible de ressentir autant de douleurs sans rien pouvoir faire pour pouvoir la soulager mis à part un choix crucial qui me déchirera le cœur dans les deux cas ?</p>
<p>- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi Marinette, compatit Tikki. Cependant, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre Chat noir. Il t'est indispensable pour ton rôle de Ladybug.</p>
<p>- Et même plus que ça, avoua Marinette du bout des lèvres en laissant à nouveau couler un torrent de larmes.</p>
<p>Depuis le baiser qu'elle avait volé à Chat noir, Marinette n'avait plus du tout la conscience tranquille. Elle avait été la première surprise mais elle avait apprécié le baiser échangé avec Chat noir. Et même si elle l'avait un peu trop apprécié à son goût, ce baiser avait éveillé des sentiments en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé ressentir un jour pour son coéquipier.</p>
<p>Résultat des courses, Marinette se retrouvait à présent avec le cœur déchiré entre deux garçons ; Chat noir et Adrien. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ainsi car cela la faisait énormément souffrir. Elle devait donc faire un choix entre les deux garçons et ce n'était vraiment pas facile.</p>
<p>- Il n'y a rien qui presse Marinette, lui souffla Tikki dans l'oreille. Laisse les choses évoluées d'elle-même et tu verras bien à ce moment-là.</p>
<p>Marinette aurait bien voulu suivre les conseils de Tikki mais...</p>
<p>- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliqua Marinette en essuyant ses larmes.</p>
<p>Et la jeune fille ne croyait pas si bien dire.</p>
<p>Au collège, Alya et Nino ne savait plus quoi faire à propos de leurs deux amis. Ils étaient bizarres depuis quelques temps. Adrien semblait être comme sur un nuage car dès qu'il pensait ne pas être observé, il prenait un regard rêveur. D'après Nino, c'était suite à un baiser échangé avec la jeune fille de ses rêves.</p>
<p>Marinette qui ne se sentait vraiment pas bien suite à l'histoire avec Chat noir, reçu les nouvelles à propos d'Adrien comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Elle termina en pleurs aux toilettes où Alya mis une bonne heure à la faire sortir, leur faisant ainsi rater une heure de cours. Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent en cours et personne ne fit de remarques quant aux yeux rougis de Marinette. Adrien la suivit longtemps du regard en s'inquiétant pour son amie. Il n'aimait pas voir Marinette malheureuse et aurait bien voulu l'aider. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire avant la fin des cours.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme retourna donc tout à ses pensées et celles-ci le menèrent vers une certaine Ladybug. Depuis que son kwami lui avait raconté en détails l'épisode du baiser suite à un renfort d'une dizaine de camembert de qualité supérieure, Adrien ne savait plus où se mettre tellement qu'il était excité. Il avait honte de le dire mais il attendait avec grande impatience la prochaine manifestation d'un Akuma pour mettre les choses au clair avec sa Lady. Après tout, Plagg lui avait bien dit que seul un baiser empreint d'un véritable amour pouvait le libérer de l'envoûtement. De ce fait, sa Lady devait bien avoir quelques sentiments pour lui quelque part au fond de son cœur.</p>
<p>Plus la journée passait et plus l'état de Marinette se dégradait. Avoir l'amour de sa vie sous ses yeux n'aidait en rien Marinette à aller mieux. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait compliquer pour elle de retenir ses larmes. Elle finit donc par lever sa main et demanda exceptionnellement l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle à Madame Bustier sous prétexte qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Cette dernière lui en donna l'autorisation voyant l'état fragile dans lequelle était la jeune fille.</p>
<p>Marinette se leva donc péniblement en emportant toutes ses affaires avec elle. Le silence était total dans la salle de classe et même Chloé ne se risqua pas à faire une remarque désobligeante. Adrien était véritablement inquiet pour son amie Marinette. Il devait forcément se passer quelque chose de grave aux yeux de la jeune fille et Adrien avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut encore plus le cas lorsqu'elle passa devant et que leurs regards se croisa durant un cours instant. Les yeux de Marinette se remplirent encore plus de larmes et elle détourna la tête avant de sortir de la classe.</p>
<p>- Bien reprenons, fit Madame Bustier d'un air gêné.</p>
<p>À partir de ce moment-là, Adrien ne fit même pas l'effort de paraître attentif en cours. Il était trop inquiet pour Marinette. Et l'après-midi passa à une lenteur exaspérante à ses yeux.</p>
<p>Tikki regardait Marinette allongée sur son lit en étouffant ses pleurs dans son oreiller. Elle avait réussi à reprendre un minimum de contrôle en passant devant ses parents pour ne pas les alerter de son état de détresse et heureusement pour elle, ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Mais les larmes avaient rapidement refaient leur apparition une fois passé la trappe de sa chambre.</p>
<p>La kwami ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire pour réconforter Marinette. Elle pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas facile d'aimer deux personnes à la fois mais Marinette devra bientôt faire un choix afin de retrouver un certain équilibre intérieur. Certes, cela allait être un choix déchirant mais ce n'était pas comme si qu'elle avait d'autres possibilités en vue.</p>
<p>Les larmes de Marinette finirent par se tarir vers le milieu de l'après-midi et elle osa enfin consulter son téléphone afin de lire ses sms. Elle en avait plusieurs d'Alya qui lui disait qu'elle viendrait la voir à la fin des cours et qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas l'ignorer. Elle reçut également un petit message d'Adrien qui prenait de ses nouvelles. Elle le rassura comme elle le pu et passa rapidement à autre chose. Elle avait intérêt à prévoir une histoire plausible à expliquer à Alya pour ne pas se lancer dans des détails qui impliquaient Chat noir et Ladybug.</p>
<p>Alya tenue promesse et vint la voir après la fin des cours. Marinette profita alors du soutien de sa meilleure amie pour lui faire part de toute l'histoire, enfin presque ! Elle lui raconta simplement avoir rencontré un autre garçon auprès de qui elle était devenue très proche. À tel point qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse aussi et que son cœur balançait à présent entre cet autre garçon et Adrien. Alya fut désolée pour son amie mais ne perdait jamais rien de vue.</p>
<p>- Et quels sont les sentiments de cet autre garçon à ton encontre ? Lui demanda Alya.</p>
<p>- Il s'évertue à me clamer haut et fort que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre depuis le début. Il ne se passe pas une fois, lorsque l'on se voit, où il ne flirt pas avec moi.</p>
<p>Alya resta songeuse plusieurs minutes en analysant l'histoire de Marinette. Son amie lui avait vanté les qualités du jeune homme qui semblaient très appréciables hormis le fait qu'il passe son temps à faire le fanfaron et qu'il ait un humour douteux.</p>
<p>- Tu sais Marinette, repris alors Alya. Je sais que tes sentiments envers Adrien sont plus que purs et sincères mais compte tenu des derniers événements du côté d'Adrien, je pense que tu ne perds rien à laisser une chance à ton autre ami. Tu pourrais être surprise...</p>
<p>Marinette se sentit apaisée face aux paroles de son amie et elle l'attira contre elle afin de la remercier grâce à une accolade amicale. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chances de s'en faire une telle amie. Alya était une personne très précieuse pour elle. Au moment où les jeunes filles se séparèrent, le téléphone d'Alya se mit à sonner et sa mère lui demanda de rentrer afin de garder ses petites sœurs.</p>
<p>Marinette accompagna son amie jusqu'à la porte et elle alla dîner avec ses parents, apaisée suite à son entrevue avec Alya. Son amie avait raison ; même si au fond d'elle, elle aimera toujours Adrien, elle ne perdait rien à se laisser une chance à elle et à Chat noir.</p>
<p>- Tikki, l'appela Marinette en remontant dans sa chambre. Tu penses que l'on peut aller faire un tour ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux mais toute la tension que j'ai accumulée me donne envie de me défouler.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr Marinette, répondit Tikki soulagée de voir que son amie allait mieux.</p>
<p>- Tikki transforme-moi !</p>
<p>Marinette endossa rapidement le costume de Ladybug et s'élança sur les toits de Paris en passant par son balcon à la faveur de la nuit. Elle arpenta Paris en volant dans les airs grâce à son yoyo magique et fut ravie de ne pas rencontrer d'Akuma. Elle pouvait profiter de sa petite virée nocturne en toute tranquillité. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu de croiser Chat noir en passant par le Trocadéro.</p>
<p>Ladybug s'arrêta alors au sommet du Trocadéro, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et attendit que Chat noir vienne la rejoindre. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur battre la chamade alors que son coéquipier atterrissait avec grâce face à elle après un bon impressionnant.</p>
<p>- Bonsoir Chat, le salua alors la jeune fille en lui faisant un petit sourire.</p>
<p>- Ma Lady, la salua Chat noir avec un baisemain. Me serais-je trompé dans notre planning ? Je pensais pourtant être de patrouille cette nuit. Non pas que cela ne me fasse pas grand plaisir de te voir. Une urgence peut-être ?</p>
<p>- Pas du tout Chat, le rassura Ladybug. J'avais juste besoin de me vider un peu la tête. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé en plein travail.</p>
<p>- Tu ne me déranges jamais Ma Lady, lui rétorqua Chat noir sur un ton enjôleur.</p>
<p>Chat noir leva alors un sourcil perplexe en voyant que Ladybug rougissait suite à sa dernière réflexion. D'habitude, elle le repoussait aussitôt. Quelque chose lui échappait et il aurait aimé savoir de quoi il retournait. Peut-être que sa Lady ne se sentait juste pas en pleine forme. Il n'avait rien à perdre à mener son investigation plus loin même si son plaisir premier serait de la taquiner afin de voir ses joues prendre une jolie couleur carmin. Elle était encore plus attirante lorsqu'elle rougissait.</p>
<p>Ladybug sentit des papillons faire leur apparition dans son ventre tandis que Chat noir se rapprochait d'elle avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Tout en reculant, afin d'éviter une crise cardiaque à son cœur suite à un rapprochement trop soudain, son dos heurta un mur. Elle se retrouva donc accoler entre le mur et Chat noir qui la regardait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux et un petit sourire en coin absolument adorable.</p>
<p>- Qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chat? Demanda alors Ladybug afin de se donner une certaine contenance bien qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.</p>
<p>- J'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver la mémoire Ma Lady, lui répondit Chat. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de notre dernière mission.</p>
<p>Ladybug sentit son cœur battre encore plus la chamade alors qu'elle se noyait dans le regard émeraude de Chat noir.</p>
<p>- On m'a dit que tu avais dût me libérer de l'envoûtement du dislocoeur d'une manière assez spéciale.</p>
<p>Le regard de Ladybug faisait des allers-retours entre les yeux de son partenaire et ses lèvres. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point elles étaient attirantes d'ailleurs ?!</p>
<p>- Ladybug?</p>
<p>Chat noir ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement de sa Lady. Elle était de plus en plus étrange avec lui. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas comme d'habitude ? Elle devait être souffrante !</p>
<p>Marinette perdait littéralement les pédales. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement si chaud alors que Chat noir la regardait maintenant avec un petit regard emplit d'incompréhension ? À tous les coups, il devait s'étonner de ne pas la voir le repousser comme à son habitude. Sauf que maintenant, elle avait envie de tout sauf de le repousser. Comme par exemple, l'attirer encore plus près d'elle afin de l'embrasser ardemment et de lui rappeler leur dernière mission.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que tout va bien Ma Lady?</p>
<p>N'y tenant plus, Marinette passa soudainement les bras autour du cou de Chat noir et l'attira contre elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Marinette laissa un soupir de bien-être lui échapper et elle se laissa aller. Chat noir semblait prit de court face à la réaction inattendue de sa Lady mais Ladybug était plus qu'impatiente. Par un subtil mouvement de corps, elle fit pivoter Chat noir afin qu'il se retrouve accoler au mur et elle se laissa aller contre son corps. Chat noir réagit enfin et l'entoura de ses bras.</p>
<p>- Chaton... murmura Ladybug d'un air satisfait entre deux baisers.</p>
<p>Chat noir ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait mais il était littéralement aux anges. Dans les bras de sa Lady, il était en train de voir des étoiles. C'est alors que cette dernière mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle et qu'elle sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsque son regard croisa le sien.</p>
<p>Ladybug ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était littéralement gênée. Maintenant que son élan passionné était en train de retombé, elle réalisait enfin ce qu'elle avait fait. N'étais-ce pas trop précipité d'agir ainsi avec Chat noir alors qu'elle aurait aimé prendre son temps avec lui ?</p>
<p>Cependant, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter maintenant. Elle aurait aimé que son comportement paraisse naturel aux yeux de son coéquipier et non pas précipité. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'image d'une fille qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle veut même après avoir arrêté une décision. Elle avait choisi Chat noir juste avant alors pourquoi l'image d'Adrien tournait ainsi dans son esprit ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était gravée au fer rouge dans ses pensées. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ladybug avait besoin d'un peu temps et de réflexion.</p>
<p>- Pardon Chaton, dit Ladybug. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit précipité ainsi.</p>
<p>Chat noir avait beau être dans tous ses états suite au baiser de sa Lady mais les paroles que tenaient la jeune fille ne tombaient certainement pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.</p>
<p>- Dois-je en déduire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ma Lady ? S'exclama Chat noir sans en croire ses oreilles.</p>
<p>Ladybug rougit devant les propos de son partenaire. On pouvait dire qu'il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins lui. Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Mais elle avait intérêt à calmer les ardeurs de son chaton. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas précipité les choses.</p>
<p>- Je... je viens de tout juste de les découvrir Chat, expliqua Ladybug d'un ton posé mais empreint d'une légère anxiété. J'aimerais ne pas précipiter les choses, s'il-te-plaît.</p>
<p>Chat noir avait le cœur qui battait la chamade face aux paroles de Ladybug. Enfin, elle lui avouait avoir des sentiments pour lui.</p>
<p>- Nous irons à notre aise et sans rien précipité ma Lady, lui dit Chat noir en rassurant Ladybug mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter. Cependant, ne me prive pas trop longtemps de tes baisers !</p>
<p>- Idiot de chat, ria Ladybug en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>Ladybug sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules alors que Marinette culpabilisait face à l'image d'Adrien refaisant surface dans son esprit. Mais elle avait fait un choix et elle devait assumer.</p>
<p>Chat noir se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira délicatement dans ses bras.</p>
<p>- Je suis le plus heureux des chats ma Lady.</p>
<p>Ladybug se laissa aller dans les bras de son partenaire durant un long moment avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- Je dois y aller Chaton. On se revoit rapidement !</p>
<p>- Pas à la prochaine attaque d'Akuma j'espère ! Ne me délaisse pas ainsi, si longtemps, ma Lady.</p>
<p>Ladybug trouvait Chat noir trop mignon avec sa queue et ses oreilles affaissées. Il était tellement adorable qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.</p>
<p>- Je suis libre vendredi soir. Retrouvons-nous ici à 20h30.</p>
<p>Chat noir regarda sa Lady partir, le cœur gonflé de joie. C'était décidément la plus belle soirée de sa vie.</p>
<p>Attablée à son banc scolaire et le regard rêveur, Marinette ne remarquait pas le petit sourire en coin qu'Alya lui adressait. La journaliste en herbe était heureuse de voir que son amie avait suivi ses conseils et qu'elle avait laissé une chance à ce mystérieux garçon. D'ailleurs, Alya le remerciait d'être entré dans la vie de Marinette au bon moment afin de lui faire un peu oublier Adrien. Ce même Adrien qui se tenait devant Marinette et qui arborait le même regard rêveur qu'elle. Nino contemplait son ami d'un air désespéré d'ailleurs. Adrien semblait également heureux auprès de cette mystérieuse jeune fille avec qui il sortait.</p>
<p>La sonnerie retentit enfin et les élèves se réjouirent de la petite pause de dix minutes dont ils allaient pouvoir bénéficier entre leurs deux cours. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Alya se tourna vers Marinette afin de la cuisiner.</p>
<p>- Alors Marinette ? S'enquit Alya avec un petit sourire en coin. Cela a l'air de s'être bien passé avec ton "petit-ami".</p>
<p>Marinette rougit face aux paroles de son amie tout en cherchant ce qu'elle devait lui répondre. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'un certain blond était sorti de ses pensées afin de tendre l'oreille dans le but d'écouter sa conversation avec Alya. Adrien était réellement inquiet pour Marinette et son dernier sms ne l'avait pas réellement convaincue quant à la soi-disant amélioration de son état.</p>
<p>- Je... Oui, finit par répondre Marinette.</p>
<p>- Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?</p>
<p>- Plus ou moins oui, rougit Marinette au souvenir du baiser passionné qu'elle lui avait plutôt donné avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ses sentiments en question.</p>
<p>- ET ? S'impatienta Alya.</p>
<p>- Il a répondu favorablement à mes sentiments, rougit encore plus Marinette.</p>
<p>La jeune fille tentait de répondre discrètement aux questions de sa meilleure amie afin de ne pas se faire entendre par tout le monde. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de parler de sa vie privée au sein de la salle de classe mais elle savait qu'Alya ne s'arrêterait pas avec ses questions tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponses. De toute façon, ses camarades de classe ne faisaient guère attention à elle et les personnes les plus proches étaient Nino et Adrien. Nino écoutait sa musique mais Adrien était étrangement silencieux.</p>
<p>- Je le revois vendredi soir, ajouta Marinette pour qu'Alya ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.</p>
<p>- Dans un endroit romantique ?</p>
<p>- Au Trocadéro.</p>
<p>L'arrivée du nouveau professeur sonna la fin de la pause et Alya n'eut plus l'occasion de surenchérir quoi que ce soit. Tandis que Marinette se plongeait dans ses exercices de mathématiques comme tout le monde, Adrien avait sursauté violemment et devait faire face aux battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles de ce qu'il avait entendu de la discussion entre Alya et Marinette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'histoire entre Marinette et son petit-ami était très semblable à la sienne entre lui et Ladybug. Se pourrait-il que Marinette soit... ?</p>
<p>Adrien n'arrivait pas à y croire mais une drôle de joie naissait en lui suite à cette idée. Marinette était Ladybug? Stop ! Il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Quand bien même Marinette serait Ladybug, il n'avait pas intérêt à mener sa petite enquête car sa partenaire risquerait de lui en vouloir pour longtemps. Mais l'idée de voir sa Lady prendre les traits de Marinette ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Surtout que lorsqu'il y prêtait attention, les deux jeunes filles avaient déjà un physique très similaire maintenant qu'il y pensait. Et face à cette idée, les battements du cœur d'Adrien ne firent que s'accélérer davantage.</p>
<p>Les jours passaient, Marinette vivait son idylle avec Chat noir sans se poser plus de questions que nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas accorder d'importance à la partie de son cœur qui lui reprochait d'avoir abandonné Adrien au profit de son partenaire.</p>
<p>Le félin avait d'ailleurs tenu parole jusque-là, ne tentait jamais rien pour la brusquer. Cependant, Ladybug sentait bien que Chat noir brûlait d'envie d'apprendre à la connaître plus personnellement. Et elle ne pouvait se cacher la vérité plus longtemps encore. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Chat noir la sortit de ses pensées en l'interpellant.</p>
<p>- Ma Lady, dit-il. Comme j'ai appris dernièrement qui était ton chanteur préféré, j'aimerais t'emmener à son prochain concert.</p>
<p>Ladybug se saisit alors qu'elle se rappelait avoir laissé échapper brièvement cette information lors de leur dernière patrouille.</p>
<p>- Chat, je…</p>
<p>- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ; que nous ne devons pas connaître nos identités respectives pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais compte tenu du fait du changement de notre relation.</p>
<p>Ladybug s'arrêta brusquement avant de faire face à Chat noir. Son cœur battait violemment de peur et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle redoutait tant ce moment…</p>
<p>- Ma Lady ?</p>
<p>- Chat, je…</p>
<p>- Quel est le problème ?</p>
<p>- Tu me mets tellement sur un piédestal mais la fille qui se cache derrière le masque n'est pas comme Ladybug. Tu… tu risques d'être profondément déçu.</p>
<p>Chat noir se rapprocha de Ladybug avant de l'entourer de ses bras.</p>
<p>- J'apprendrais juste à te connaître autrement ma Lady. Mais mon cœur est déjà à toi et il ne renoncera pas.</p>
<p>Ladybug sourit face aux dernières paroles de Chat et le serra plus fortement dans ses bras. C'était fou sa capacité à trouver les bons mots afin de la rassurer dans ses instants de doute. C'était une nouvelle preuve du fait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant ses sentiments pour Chat noir grandir et s'épanouir.</p>
<p>Se laissant aller dans les bras de son partenaire, Ladybug laissa errer son regard sur les alentours. L'heure avancée de la nuit expliquait pourquoi le Trocadéro était désert à cette heure-ci et la profonde pénombre qui les entourait. La jeune coccinelle se mit soudainement à bailler et ne serait pas contre le fait d'aller retrouver son lit. Cependant, les bras protecteurs de Chat noir ne l'encouragèrent guère à le quitter et elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Ses parents avaient quitté Paris pour un week-end en amoureux dans une auberge et elle était donc seule chez elle. Ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour se dévoiler devant Chat noir. Enfin, si lui-même n'avait pas d'obligation quelconque à remplir aux premières lueurs du jour.</p>
<p>- Es-tu attendu quelque part, Chaton?</p>
<p>La question surprit Chat noir mais il ne tarda pas à répondre par la négation à sa Lady. Cette dernière s'écarta alors de lui en lui signifiant de la suivre.</p>
<p>- Où vas-tu ma Lady?</p>
<p>- Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais, non?</p>
<p>Ladybug ne rajouta rien d'autres et Chat noir se précipita à sa poursuite, ne croyant pas en sa chance. Sa Lady allait-elle vraiment lui dévoiler son identité secrète ?</p>
<p>Bien que les lumières éclairent Paris, Chat noir ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il suivait Ladybug dans un quartier qui lui était étrangement familier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atterrit sur une terrasse d'un immeuble qu'il commença à faire le lien.</p>
<p>- Bienvenue chez moi Chaton, lui dit alors sa partenaire en l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur.</p>
<p>C'est alors que Chat noir mis les pieds dans une chambre à coucher où il était déjà venu par le passé. Celle dans laquelle il s'était entraîné avec une camarade de classe pour un concours de jeu vidéo.</p>
<p>- Ma...</p>
<p>- Détransformation.</p>
<p>Il s'interrompit tandis que sa partenaire lui faisait face et entamait sa détransformation. Il ne mit que quelques instants pour faire face à...</p>
<p>- Marinette, dit alors Chat noir dans un souffle. C'était toi durant tout ce temps !</p>
<p>Le cœur d'Adrien eut alors un raté quand il repensa au fait que sa camarade de classe ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent à son charme. Qu'il découvre que Marinette soit Ladybug ne le fit que tomber encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle. Il ne perdit alors pas beaucoup de temps pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui exprimer à nouveau son amour à travers un baiser passionné. Marinette se laissa emporté par l'élan passionné de son compagnon et quitta ses lèvres afin d'aller embrasser son cou et humé son parfum.</p>
<p>- Détransformation.</p>
<p>Le cœur de Marinette accéléra ses battements lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Chat noir s'était détransformé. Elle n'osait pas relever le visage d'angoisse et de peur. Chat noir le sentit et passa alors sa main sous son menton afin de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Marinette crut défaillir en faisant face à Adrien Agreste.</p>
<p>- A... Adrien!</p>
<p>Le jeune homme lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires et la rapprocha de lui afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Sa camarade de classe n'avait jamais été maîtresse de toutes ses facultés face à Adrien Agreste pour une obscure raison, il se doutait donc bien que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de découvrir qui il était. Il serra Marinette un long moment contre lui avant de se rendre compte que la jeune demoiselle pleurait.</p>
<p>- Que se passe-t-il, Marinette ?</p>
<p>- Tout ce temps, durant tout ce temps, c'était toi ! Oh, si tu savais Adrien ! Je t'aime depuis le premier jour !</p>
<p>Adrien fut trop secoué pour répondre tout de suite à la déclaration de Marinette. Il attendit patiemment que la jeune fille retrouve ses esprits avant de l'inviter à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et de discuter calmement avec elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque toutes les choses furent dites qu'ils se dirent qu'ils avaient chacun été une belle paire d'idiots.</p>
<p>Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de se laisser à nouveau aller dans une nouvelle série de baisers passionnés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent un "Hum-hum" particulièrement agacé qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils firent donc face à deux kwamis particulièrement mécontents.</p>
<p>- Vous n'auriez pas oublié de faire les présentations par hasard ?!</p>
<p>Adrien et Marinette offrirent des sourires d'excuses à leur kwami respectif avant de remédier à ce malheureux oubli. Plus tard dans la nuit, Marinette s'allongea aux côtés d'Adrien dans son lit. Le jeune homme la serra alors contre lui et lui murmura un "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille qui la fit se sentir fébrile. Enfin, elle et Adrien étaient réunis !</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Bonne journée ! Et vous aussi vous pouvez demander une fic (il vous suffit de nous laisser un message par mp ou sur le forum!)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>